


Behind The Screen *Markiplier sister!fic*

by Flaming_Hearts14



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Family, Gaming, Mild Language, Mild Triggers, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Harm, Support, YouTube, agnst, bob and wade are like family, gamer - Freeform, jack is really loud, mark is a good big brother, nate is her cousin, post-angst fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Hearts14/pseuds/Flaming_Hearts14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An internet gaming sensation with huge heart. A broken girl with a dark past. What happens when they cross paths? Rachel's life has been anything but ordinary. Mom died, abusive dad, and more heartbreak than you can imagine. Anxiety follows her. Depression haunts her. And more demons are yet to come. But when luck jumps on her side, she gets an invitation to PAX East. When she gets there, she meets Markiplier. And her life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Screen *Markiplier sister!fic*

Rachel's POV

“So, that has been me playing Amnesia! It scared the shiz out of me, so I hope you’re all happy! ANYWHO! This be Cookies4414 signing off! Adios Subscriberitos!” I say. I shut the camera off, and close the game. I begin editing the reaction and the gameplay into one video, and then start to add the special effects. After 3 FREAKING HOURS, I am finally done. Yay! I walk out of my room in Claire’s orphanage, and down the stairs.  
My name is Rachel. I don’t have a last name, because I refuse to use my birth name, because of why I am here. My dad beat me to a pulp, so I got taken away. That solved the problem at that point, but it will never solve the long-term effects; Depression.  
I’ve been in a deep depression since I got here 3 years ago. I hide that part of me deep down, and I only let those demons attack me when I’m alone. Which happens a lot, because I have basically NO FRIENDS.  
I see it is 10 o’ clock, so I walk through the kitchen and down the hall into my room. I get under the covers, set my alarm, turn off the light, and go to sleep.  
****  
I wake up to my alarm clock screaming. I slam down on the off button, and lethargically get out of my bed.   
I walk over to my closet, and grab a black Markiplier tee, black jeans, and my dark blue and black Vans.  
When I first got diagnosed with my depression, i wasn’t really sure what I was supposed to do with my life. I was really confused, so I went on YouTube all the time and looked up what I liked best: people getting scared.  
I started out watching Yamimash who I LOVE. Yamimash was one of the only sources of happiness I had left. Through Yami I came across Minx, Wade, Bob, and CaptainSparklez. Again, they were really the only things that gave me temporary joy. But one person who I was introduced to was Markiplier.   
Markiplier is totally cool and seems like such a great person. He always says how happy he is that he has all these fans, and he just seems totally awesome. He wants to help people, and unfortunately, that's a rare quality these days.   
He inspired me to start my own channel, and I’ve been on for a while, mostly doing Let’s Plays. It’s really fun, and it gets my mind off the shit in my life.  
I grab breakfast, and the bus pulls up. It’s a nice day in LA, which isn’t unusual. I walk outside and towards the bus, a knowing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Knowing that here comes another whole day of torment.   
I walk up the 3 steps, and keep my head down as I walk to my seat. About 3 feet before I get to my seat, Riker trips me and I land on my stomach. I groan, but stand, and go and sit down.   
I sit by the window, and stare out as the safety of my home rolls away. I sigh when it is far behind us.   
The seat lowers next to me. I turn and see Riker sitting next to me, and a few of his Shadows sitting in the seats across from us. Trying to be casual, I sit myself up more, and inconspicuously move closer to the window, further away from him.   
“Hey, you stupid loser. How’s it hangin’?” he asks smugly. I may be bullied by him, but I ALWAYS try to stand up for myself, no matter what.  
“Shut up.” I say. He looks at his Shadows and then back at me.  
“Is that any way to talk to your superiors?” he says. I scoff.   
“Can you even spell superiors?” I say. He slaps me. I quickly look back at him. I smirk. “I don’t think you can.”   
He gets up and walks away, taking his Shadows with him. I smile triumphantly.   
****  
I start walking out of school. As I’m walking towards the bus, I hear him shouting behind me.  
“There she is! Get her!” Riker shouts. I turn, and see him and his Shadows starting to rush me. I start running. To make myself lighter and faster, I throw my backpack into the soccer field, and take off running. I start running down the driveway away from the school.   
I hear them getting closer, when a rock flies past me. I look over my shoulder to see his Shadows taking rocks out of their pockets, and hurling them at me. I turn back around, and turn left on the street.  
“Shit!” I exclaim. I turn left again, and run through somebody’s yard, back towards the school. They stumble, but follow me. I make it back to the school, and get close enough to see a ton of students. If I can just get closer to where there are students and teachers…  
I fall. I am about to get up, when Riker kicks me in the side. I shout out in pain, as they all kick the crap out of me. I roll onto my back, and Riker punches me in the face. I groan. I kick at one of his Shadows knees, and they fall down. I scream loudly for help, and a teacher comes running over to me. Riker and the Shadows run.  
I lie on the ground, nose gushing blood, stomach burning, right eye throbbing. Ms. Bucchino stands over me, and a few students join her, surrounding me.   
“Oh my gosh, Rachel! What happened?” she exclaims, helping me stand. Once I’m on my feet, my friend Shayla helps me stand, and I lean on her.  
“Riker.” I breathe out, and I spit out some blood that went in my mouth from my nose. Shayla helps me to the nurse after my other friend Robert grabs my backpack from the soccer field.  
I sit down on the bed in the nurse’s office, and sigh. The nurse, Mrs. Kowalski, walks in.   
“Oh, Rachel.” she says, sympathetically.  
“Can somebody call Claire?” I ask.


End file.
